


Exchange

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel comes round to hang out with Dany, Stoffel brings vodka, all Dany has to do is not mention that he has a way to travel to alternate universes. He mentions it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

"I'm in Monaco, want to hang out?"

Dany was planning on having a quiet evening in, but Stoffel's offer of some company did sound appealing. He had spent a lot of time alone lately, and he wasn't sure that it was doing him any good.

"Sure." Dany rushed around his flat, clearing all the bits of his portal generator away. He didn't Stoffel to think he was going crazy, and talking about alternate universes was probably the quickest way to have Stoffel worrying about him.

He checked his reflection in the mirror, he looked vaguely human, and that was a win. A few taps of his phone and food was on its way, he deserved a treat and Stoffel coming round was the perfect excuse.

There was a knock on the door and Stoffel was there, holding the bag of sushi and a bottle of vodka.

"I love you," Dany said to the vodka, and Stoffel laughed, setting the food down on the table by the door, before dragging Dany into a hug.

"I got here at the same time as the delivery guy." Stoffel smiled, peering into the bag. "Sushi, good choice."

"Not bored of it?" Dany laughed, leading Stoffel through to the living room as Stoffel told him all about Japan, and very detailed information about all the airports of the world that he seemed to spend more time in than he did racing.

"It's good though, I can't imagine a year not racing." Stoffel filled up two glasses with vodka, leaving the bottle sitting as he held the glass up.

"To having a seat next year." Dany clinked his glass against Stoffel's, downing it in one as he shook his head.

"Don't say that, we'll race together." Stoffel found out the chopsticks and made a start on the food. "I can see it now, us racing each other… and I'll win."

Dany laughed, his soup splashing out as the wonton fell from the spoon. Stoffel deliberately sucked up his noodles so that they made as much mess as possible, and they both ended up laughing as food went everywhere.

He poured another drink as Dany put the last of the food away in the fridge, it was hot here and he was sure that the leftovers would end up being breakfast.

Dany stumbled over the coffee table as he went to sit down next to Stoffel, and Stoffel ended up catching him, laughing as Dany ended up lying over his lap, giggling as Stoffel hugged him.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Stoffel said, and Dany nodded, the bit of his brain that was always worrying about his career was telling him that drink binges would probably not help save his seat.

"I think you're right." Dany waved his finger in the air, and for a second Stoffel thought he was going to throw up, but then he spoke again. "I know what else we can do for fun."

Stoffel went to unbutton his shirt, as Dany sat up with a jolt, looking around as though he had misplaced something. In the end he stared at Stoffel who leant in closer, biting his lip as Dany took his hand.

"We can go to an alternate universe." Dany's eyes were wide and Stoffel held his hand a little tighter.

"Is this alternate universe the bedroom?" Stoffel asked, and Dany laughed, rushing to the kitchen. The sound of cutlery clanging about echoed around the flat, and Dany returned holding a small metal tube.

"Toys, kinky," Stoffel mumbled, smile on his face as Dany got closer. Dany rushed back to hold his hand, and Stoffel moved closer as Dany hit the button.

The wind rustled the curtains and a blue and purple swirl appeared on the wall as Stoffel stood stunned, still clutching Dany's hand as Dany stumbled towards the portal, dragging Stoffel with him.

There was the sound of people having sex, and Stoffel's vision slowly cleared, revealing two people tangled together on the sofa, both naked and clearly having a good time.

Stoffel blinked a few times, bringing it all into focus, and his eyes went wide when he saw who was having sex. It was him and Dany, and he looked between the Dany that was holding his hand and the Dany that was currently balls deep in his other self.

Alt-Stoffel came with a grunt, it was eerie how similar he sounded and it wasn't until he caught his breath that he realised they had an audience. "What the…?"

"You got the device to work?" Alt-Dany said, pulling the blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa so that it covered him and Alt-Stoffel.

"Yes, it's…" Dany felt the alcohol clouding his mind. "Do you have coffee?"

Dany headed off to the kitchen, taking Stoffel with him as the sound of people shuffling into their clothes and giggling drifted in from the living room.

Stoffel blinked a few times before staring at Dany, waiting for an explanation other than the vodka was laced with a hallucinogenic substance.

"How did we get here?" Stoffel asked, taking a sip of the coffee as Dany downed his in one, pouring another as he filled the cafetière up for a second time.

"It's… complicated." Dany held out the little metal tube that Stoffel had seen earlier, and Stoffel looked at it in fascination. "I developed a device that can create portals to other universes."

Dany saw Stoffel's confusion, but he wasn't sure that he was in a fit state to explain it. "I was bored."

"Oh." Stoffel picked up two of the mugs, as Dany did the same, carrying coffee through to their counterparts who were thankfully dressed now.

"Thank you," Alt-Dany said, accepting the coffee as Alt-Stoffel looked every bit as confused as Stoffel did.

"How did you meet?" Stoffel asked, and Dany compressed his lips, he wasn't sure if he was meant to ask questions like that, but he had to know how he ended up dating Dany. Well, how his alternate ended up dating Dany.

"We met racing in Formula Renault, where we both had crushes on each other but were too shy to say anything. And then after a year apart, we were teammates at Toro Rosso." Alt-Dany smiled, and reached out to hold Alt-Stoffel's hand.

"Teammates?" Stoffel had once had an offer to join the Red Bull junior driver programme, but he'd never taken it, although in his universe it was Dany's seat that they were offering him.

"Since 2014." Alt-Stoffel turned to face his boyfriend and the smile on his face was something Stoffel had missed seeing on his Dany. It was the look of pure joy.

"Did they get rid of Jean-Eric?" Dany asked, taking notes on his phone.

_Alt Universe 67 – Dating Stoffel. Teammates at TR since 2014._

"No, he's at Red Bull with Daniel." Alt-Dany sipped at his coffee, and from the noise, he took it exactly the same way as Dany did.

"Interesting," Dany said, typing it all in to his phone. "So what happened to Sebastian?"

"Sebastian? Buemi?" Alt-Stoffel asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"No, Sebastian Vettel."

The look of confusion said it all, and Dany was looking at his phone again, scrolling through Wikipedia.

"This explains it," Dany said, holding the phone up so that Stoffel could see.

 _1991 – Ayrton Senna_  
_1992 – Nigel Mansell_  
_1993 – Alain Prost_  
_1994 – Damon Hill_  
_1995 – Michael Schumacher_  
_1996 – Damon Hill_  
_1997 – Jacques Villeneuve_  
_1998 – Mika Häkkinen_  
_1999 – Mika Häkkinen_  
_2000 – Mika Häkkinen_  
_2001 – Rubens Barrichello_  
_2002 – Rubens Barrichello_  
_2003 – Kimi Räikkönen_  
_2004 – Rubens Barrichello_

Stoffel had to look at it for quite a while to realise what was different in this universe. "Schumacher wasn't as successful." Stoffel shook his head, it was such a little change, and yet it'd had big repercussions. "So Vettel never started racing?"

"Looks that way." Dany shrugged, and when he looked up he saw how their alternates were looking at them.

"How long have you two been together?" Alt-Dany asked, and Dany looked at Stoffel with his mouth hanging open, before going back to writing up the changes between the universes.

"We're not together," Stoffel said, blush creeping on to his cheeks as he tried not to look at Dany, but Dany was too busy reading through Wikipedia and seeing what was different in this universe.

Stoffel looked at his alternate self, and he had a smile that said he knew. He knew about Stoffel's crush on Dany when they were younger, and he knew that he still had feelings for him now.

Dany yawned and Stoffel instinctively put his arm around him, ignoring the funny looks that their alternates were giving them.

"We used to be like that," Alt-Dany said, "Just friends. Friends who held hands, and looked at each other like they were the most wonderful thing in the world."

Stoffel watched in fascination as his alternate self leant in for a kiss, smile on his face as he stroked the side of Alt-Dany's face, and Stoffel wondered if it was really that simple. Could he just tell Dany about his feelings and ask him to be his boyfriend?

Dany let out a soft snore, and the alternates laughed. "I think you should take him home."

"Thank you, for the coffee… and for the advice." Stoffel helped Dany to his feet, he mumbled something in Russian but he didn't understand, and he had to rummage through his pockets to try and find the portal device.

Dany was cuddled in to Stoffel as he pressed the button, oblivious to the wind blowing them about as Stoffel helped him towards the portal.

The alternates said goodbye, and the last words that Stoffel heard were, "Just tell him." It drifted through the portal as they arrived back in Dany's flat, and Stoffel managed to get him to walk as far as the sofa before having to carry him to bed.

"I think this is the only universe that I'm single in," Dany said, his words slurred as he cuddled in to the pillow.

"If you want to change that, I'll be on the sofa," Stoffel said, holding his breath as he waited for a response. But Dany just rolled over, snoring softly and Stoffel gave Dany a kiss on the cheek before pulling the blanket over him. He switched the light off on the way out, and he drifted off to sleep on the sofa, his mind still filled with the image of his alternate self having sex on an identical sofa in a universe far away.

*

"Ugh, I have the worst hangover."

Stoffel woke to see Dany sitting next to him, coffee in hand and there was another cup waiting for him.

"You did drink quite a lot." Stoffel laughed as he sat up, accepting the coffee as he stared at Dany, trying to work out if Dany had heard what he said last night.

"How did I get to bed?" Dany rubbed at his eyes, yawning again as he cuddled in next to him.

"I had to carry you." Stoffel wondered if it would jog some memories, but Dany just laughed.

"Thanks, mate."

Stoffel pulled Dany into a hug, holding him tight as he rubbed his back. "What are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
